markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Highetest
Hightest Motto: Work Makes Wealth Anthem: The Mines of Hightest Capital: Mountainhome Official Languages: Dwarfish, Common Demonym: Hightestan Government: *Ruler: King Stone Goldfinder *Vice Ruler: Chief Engineer Ruby Quartz *Legislative Branch: Council of Miners Established: 6000BME Area: 120,000mi^2 (above ground) Population: *Humans: 10,000 *Dwarves: 10,000,000 *Orcs: 0 *Elves: 0 *Other: 75,000 Currency: Metal Coins Geography Highetest consists of the highest mountains of the Ocarrus Spine. The territory is nearly impassable save for two passes or using the dwarven mining complex which tunnels throughout all of Ocarrus. Technically only this mountanous area above ground lies under the control of the Highetest dwarves but the dwarves lay claim to all land under Ocarrus and their mines burrow through much of the continent in a complicated intertwined network of mine homes and underground rail systems. History After the elves and orcs the dwarfs are the third eldest race of the world. Their miners etched out a comfortable home in the mountains of Ocarrus while orcs were busy killing each other over in Lagordo. After the fall of the orc empires the dwarves branched out and moved across the sea to start new homes in the mountains of North and South Lagordo where they encountered the newly formed nations of humans. Dwarves seemed not to mind or notice their taller fellows as they tended to their mines but after a few thousand years of dominance the humans rose to power and soon began to take up precious surface territory that dwarves considered their own. Conflict during these early years was inevetible and while the dwarves were nearly invincible in their secure mountain homes they were completely incapable of fending off what they considered endless hoardes of human marauders. By the establishment of the human empires of North Lagordo and then eventually the human migration to Ocarrus dwarves have accepted their place in world seems to be stuck almost permanetely underground. Affects of the War Highetest was one of the few turly neutral powers during the war. To the dwarves humans killing humans was nothing to be concerned of and perhaps even encouraged. Dwarven armorers and weaponsmiths made exceptional profits during the war as their goods were highly prized as being some of the best in the world. They sold their wares without prejudice to all sides which created some fierce competition amongst the warring sides over who had access to dwarven trade posts throughout the world. However if one side tried to block off another from purchasing goods the dwarves would just expand their rail tunnels and create a new trading post in the teritory of another nation. Culture & Religion Dwarves are firm believers in hard work. They believe almost religously in the idea that you are rewarded for your work and punished for not working hard enough. They are generally very practical in their dealings and are known to be incredibly shrewd traders. When dealing with a dwarf merchant the price listed is the price expected to be paid and the idea of haggling is a nearly alien idea. Dwarven practicallity has allowed them to accept their position in the world as living under the land occupied by other races but they do resent it perhaps a touch. Dwarves usually do not worry too much about gods or religion. The closest thing to religion is an unselfish ideal that the life of the mine and their fellows are far more important than their own. No action should ever be taken that puts their fellows in danger. Dwarves do believe in an afterlife however their elders seem to be purposefully vague about it or how to obtain it. In typical dwarven practicality funeral rights are simple cremation and their dwarf's life recorded permanetely in stone in the mountain home along with a handful of their best deeds. Despite popular belief amongst humans dwarven diet does not consist of eating rocks. While the hearty dwarven gullet could probably ingest softer minerals it is not actually done. Dwarves do prefer their brewed alcohols and especially enjoy hard bread and dried meats that can last a long time. Industry and Business Dwarven steel armor and weapons are only inferior to magewood counterparts of the elves. Since the xenophobic elves refuse to trade these products and keep their production methods a closely guarded secret the rest of the world relies on Dwarven wares when they want the very best. Dwarven silk-chain is especially popular amongst soldiers and guards for its light weight and incredible durability and any soldier who can scrap together a few hundred bulls buys at least a silk-chain undershirt as soon as they are able. Dwarves are notorious for their refusal to take payment in promisary notes such as bull notes. They generally only trade in gold coins or barter with other prescious metals and gems. They stamp their own gold, silver, and copper coins which have a wide range of value and a dwarf merchant is known to be able to spot a bad coin from a mile away. While North Lagordo human mines have ended the dwarven monopoly on minerals and metals they still produce a sizeable chunk and more or less set the price of iron and coal on the global trade network. Appearances and speaking habits of people Highetest Dwarves are slightly taller than their Lagordo counterparts and speak with a much thicker dwarven accent. Their hair is usually brown or red with gray or black eyes. They typically stand less than 4' tall with short stocky and tough bodies. Miners and blacksmiths are known to be exceptionally strong with upper boddy strength and can easily lift several times their body weight. Dwarven accent is typical to scottish. (totally not cliche!) Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - The dwarves made a tidy profit off of Vicmorta as they did the other empires during the war but the relations have cooled somewhat as the large demand of orders declined lately. *The Maramic Empire - Maramic was once the biggest purchaser of Dwarven coal and iron but newly opened Maramic mines has decreased the demand. Now the two compete on the global market as Maramic smiths try to match and improve upon dwarven metalworking products. *United Corodo - The dwarves lost a valuable trading partner when Corodo was devastated by the great cataclysm. They hope United Corodo is able to rebuild so they can start selling them weapons and armor once more. *Insuladom - The dwarves and elves seem to have very little in common and rarely interact. *Coldrim - Currently Coldrim is Highetest's largest buyer of armor and weapons. But the dwarves are a little weary that the militant humans there might try to attack them underground. *Butermarr - Butermarr is Highetest's second best customer and they appear to be in an arms war with Coldrim. This has been exceptionally profitble for Highetest. *Fairara - The old human empire were the first ones to drive dwarves underground on Ocarrus. While the pride of Fairara does not like dealing with the dwarves they still cannot resist the armor and weapons made of dwarven steel. *Wytixca - The newest nation of Ocarrus seems not to mind dwarves living on the surface and in fact Wytixca has agreed with Highetest to allow Dwarves to set up permanent communities in their northern planes. It is clear to the dwarves the new orc nation is hoping to creat goodwill between it and Highetest as they will inevitably need dwarven armor and arms to protect themselves. But the dwarven shrude business practices will not allow such things to be given without a fair price.